Eli and Clare
by MunChambsLuv
Summary: Eli and Clare are engaged. The night of their engagement they have fun. Lets say, to, much fun.
1. The Engagement

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy were having a romantic date night. Eli kept feeling in his suit pocket, making sure he had the ring. After dinner Eli was gonna take Clare to the old church and they'd be relaxing on the hamock. He'd pop the question, and they'd live happily ever after.

"This is so beautiful, Eli" Clare loved how much Eli loved her and wanted to give her everything. "Your worth it, Blue Eyes. I love you" Eli truly did love her, and she truly loved him. "I love you, too" Clare was always so happy with him. When she was with him, nothing put her in a bad mood. Especially since Eli graduated from NYU, and has a good jod as a director in Miami. For now, they were living in a small apartment together in Toronto.

"After I pay the chack, I have one more surprise for you" Eli looked at the small book, and put his credit card in. And they waited. "Another? We just got done with an expensive dinner. Are you trying to go bankrupt?" Clare giggled. Eli just smirked, and got his credit card back. "Let's go mi'lady" Eli pulled Clare's chair out for her. And she slipped her jacket over her arms. Eli put his leather jacket on. He interlocked arms with Clare and they were out the door.

Eli opened the passenger side of Morty for Clare and then he closed her door. Eli got in on his side, and started driving to his last surprise of Clare's. While driving he checked his pocket to be safe that he had the ring. He did. And that got Clare suspicious. "Why do you keep checking your pocket?" Eli just kept driving with the smirk on his face. And pulled into an old parking lot.

He got out of Morty and slid over the hood to open Clare's door. "What are we dong here?" Clare asked as Eli took her hand in his. "Going across the street" and he led her to the woods across. They dodged every tree branch to get to the old church. There were lanterns lit up, and the hamock had rose petals on it. "Wow, Eli this is-" she cut herself off, when she turned to Eli, he was on one knee, showing the ring. Clare put her hands over her mouth. Eli kept his smirk on and started to talk.

"Blue Eyes, I've loved you since I ran your glasses over with Morty, and told you, you have pretty eyes. Clare Diane Edwards, will you marry me?" Eli was shaking so violently that he went ahead of himself. He went straight to proposing, and then relaxing happily ever after. It was silent. Then there was, a happy sigh? Clare shook her head, yes. "Yes" Clare whispered. Eli's emerald orbs went wide. He jumped up spun her, and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Why don't we just go straight home and jump in bed?" Clare asked a smile on her face. "You bet"

**Lets just say there doing it as you read. I'm 13, I don't exactly want to explain. The next chapter includes their friends and family.**

**-Sysya**


	2. Spreading the News

**The Next Morning**

Clare was in the kitchen making Eli breakfast. It was 9:30 and Eli was still peacefully in bed sleeping. Lets say they had a _rough _night. And the next morning Clare felt amazing. She couldn't stop looking at the gold band with a blue gem. She loved it, and she loved Eli. It was obvious Eli dragged Adam along.

"Hey Clare" Adam barged in. "Well come on in" Adam always did that, he lived across the hall and they gave him a key when they first moved in. "Your smily, how was your night with Eli?" Adam was looking for the magnizine he let Eli borrow. "You tell me" she waved her left hand in front of her face. "He proposed? I thought he was gonna chicken out until you guys were thirty" Adam looked at the ring. "All he could do was talk about how much he loves you and how you deserve the best, we went to ten different jewelry places last week until he found the perfect ring for his perfect girl" He found his magnizine. "See ya later!" Adam yelled as he slammed the door.

"Was that Adam?" Eli was groggy. He had red plaid pajama pants and no shirt on. "Yeah" Clare answered and gave him a passionate kiss. "He took a magnizine, and left" Clare made him a cup of coffee, and gave him a plate of eggs. "Thanks" Clare just smiled at him. She made herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter across from him. In five minutes, there was no food period. "Hungry much?" Clare bit into her muffin. "I needed protein" he just shrugged it off and put his plate in the sink.

"I say today we choose a date? And we make appointments?" Eli wanted to get married to Clare as soon as possible. "Maybe, but first, we need to get the word out to our family and friends" Clare made a list of who they were gonna have to call and who they could tell in person. "Since Adam knew before the universe could, you should tell Alli first. Alli was at MIT doing cancer research. So Clare was gonna Skype her and tell her.

She got online and when Alli wasn't online, she texted that they needed to talk, so a minute later Alli was online. "Are you pregnant?" was the first thing Alli had to say. "What? No! I needed to talk to you face to face about something that happened to me last night" Clare watched Alli's eyes go wide. "Eli hurt you? Didn't he?" Alli's always making sure Eli didn't hurt her. "No!" she waved her left hand in front of her face. "Your getting married!" Alli screamed and jumped up and down. "Clare I need to go, but text me the date and I'll be there" Alli was ready to log off. "Wait!" Alli looked at Clare frightened "You better be here because, your my maid of honor" Alli screamed again. "Bye!" and she logged off.

After her what seemed like forever Skype with Alli, Clare was getting ready to go to her mom and step-dad's house. She put a floral blouse, white skinny jeans, and ballet flats on. _She has no right in telling you this is wrong. _She kept repeating this to herself, knowing her mom has said so much about Eli in the past, that she would obviously say something about Eli now.

Clare had begged Eli to wear some color, and he did. Grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse. He had his guiar pick necklace on around his neck, like always. Clare put her ring in her pocket, and got her jean jacket. Eli got his leather jacket, and they went to Morty. Eli opened the passenger side for Clare. And they were off.

Clare was so shaky the whole way. Eli held her hand, and he kept taking his thumb and rubbed her hand. _She has no right in-. _"Are you okay Blue Eyes?" Eli was looking at her every few sconds, and she was gazing off. "What? Yeah I'm f-fine" Eli rubbed her hand a little slower thinking it was comforting her. It was 10%.

When they got there, and Eli let go of Clare's hand she got shaky. "You sure you don't want to go to my parents first?" he wanted to make sure she was ready. "No. I'm gonna go in there, and tell them" she got out of the hearse, and went through the door. Eli was just sitting there confused and ran up with her.

When he came in Clare was in the livingroom, with her mom. Clare motioned him over with her blue orbs. He listened and sat next to her. Grabbed her right hand and let her talk.

"I don't care what you say about this," Clare started , her voice cracking. "But Eli and I are getting married" She got the ring out of her pocket and put it on her finger. "That's great, Clare!" her mom was more estatic then Clare expected. She looked at her mom confused. "Honey, your 24, it was bound to happen sooner or later with him" Her mother explained and Clare stiffened up.

"Wow, that was..." Clare was thinking "Easy?" Eli guessed looking at her while he buckled his seat belt. "Yeah, I guess you can say that" And they were moving to tell Eli's parents, then everyone else would just, find out from, Helen, Adam, Alli, and soon Cece and Bullfrog.

Eli and Clare had there hands intertwined again. Both knowing Cece and Bullfrog would be excited. There only son getting married at 25, they were married at 18. No biggie for them.

"Hi Clarebell, hey bud" Bullfrog answered the door. He's never been able to get Clare's name right. They both just shrugged letting Bullfrog say her name like he wants. "Hey" they both said in unison.

"We're getting married" Eli just smirked while Clare held her smile. "Oh my god! Congratulations" Cece was screaming like Alli when Clare talked to her. But this time Clare thought she was gonna go deaf. "I knew you two were meant to be!" Cece gripped both of them in a bear hug. Eli being muscularly stronger, could breath. Clare, a fragile butterfly was turning purple. "Mom!" Eli yelled. "Cece!" Bulfrog yelled. "Your killing her!" they both screamed and Eli caught the sufficating girl.

"You okay Blue Eyes?" Eli hadn't let her go since Cece tried to kill her. "Perfectly fine" Clare was still huffing breathes. Eli was trying his hardest not to laugh. Clare punched his abs. "I'm hurt Edwards" he smirked as he joked. Clare just smiled as Eli opened the passenger side of Morty. They drove home, with their fingers interlocked and Clare rested her head on Eli's tough shoulder.


End file.
